


龙腾世纪短篇随笔

by soren_berdichev



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_berdichev/pseuds/soren_berdichev
Summary: 嘉莲·塔布里斯这位憧憬能当上灰卫的精灵少女，却被打发去照顾一个熊孩子。





	龙腾世纪短篇随笔

**Author's Note:**

> 多背景设定。人贵女科士兰（Cousland)是主角。城精妹塔布里斯(Tabris）没有被邓肯成功招募后，被关进监狱大半年。科妹将她救出后，带她回精灵侨民区探望家庭。此前因为她慑于贵族的威胁（如果敢杀我，我父亲会血洗整个侨民区）而接受他的收买离开，因此这次回去后惨遭表姐夏妮驱逐，并告知她已经不属于侨民区，永远不许再回来。然后呢，因为她坐牢时间太长，身体不好，所以囧A，科妹与L妹不准她去参战。城精妹认为他们轻视她，心里不开心。于是科妹与L妹决定找点事给她做做。这一章大体上就是这么一个剧情。
> 
> 在这个时间线里，领主大会的结果是科妹与囧A共治。所以她开完后就直接称女王，不需等到正式嫁给囧A。

留着一头红褐色利落短发的精灵姑娘漫不经心地望着窗外一派繁忙景象，不由心绪满怀。这是一个再普通不过的费雷登四月天，从前一天夜里就开始飘扬的纷纷细雨时断时续，但从来也没有真正停息过。她面前高大的落地窗外，整个世界就像笼罩在一片灰蒙蒙，湿漉漉，单调划一的轻纱中。换了平常日子，外边早就没几个人影了。

但今天可不是什么平常日子。就在今天，重建不久的王军要从首都开拔，去与费雷登王国的盟友们会合。算起来，这种大场面已经是一年之内第二回了。从早上开始，王宫的庭院里已经有好几个钟点处在各式各样的喧嚣嘈杂中，到现在也没有姑娘已经习以为常的宁静将要很快回归的迹象。无论是仆役，士兵还是信使，众人你来我往，各个神色匆匆，都被托付重任，都有要紧的事儿要办，就好像缺了他们当中任何一个，这杀掉大恶魔并终结枯潮的前景就不再有指望一样。

各个身负重任，各个不可或缺，除了精灵姑娘一人之外。

因为她感觉自己好像是偌大的丹诺林（Denerim）城中仅有的一个没事可干的闲人。她也不是没有跑到院子里，想帮点什么忙，但除了傻傻地干站在那里，她却发现自己实在是无事可做。她不属于这些人的圈子。他们忙碌的事儿不需要她操心，也没有她操心的份儿。有几个人认得她是嘉莲·塔布里斯（Kallian Tabris），新近登基的女王所任命的贴身侍女，就向她点点头致意。更多的人，不知她是何许人也，只是向她投来厌恶或不屑的目光。“刀子耳朵懒骨头，就这副德性，又翘班了。”她仿佛可以听见他们如此斥责她。

 _我没翘班偷懒！我早该当上灰卫了，但他们不要我！_ 嘉莲努力克制住想大吼着回敬他们的冲动，因为她也知道这样做徒劳无益。在她从牢房里被放出来之后，伊蒙伯爵（Arl Eamon），一个典型自以为是的短命鬼（Shemlen，精灵一族对人类的蔑称）老爷，不假思索地支使她去厨房里帮工。资深灰卫里欧丹(Senior Warden Riordan)看在眼里，却不肯伸出援手，说什么她还不是正式灰卫云云。当她的朋友艾莉萨(Elissa)与阿里斯泰(Alistair)从至高领(Teyrnir of Highever)回来，并看到她的遭遇后，他们火冒三丈，与伊蒙以及里欧丹大吵大闹了一番。然而吵过之后，这两位也同样不肯招收她入伙，说什么以她现在的虚弱身体，不能通过一个什么劳什子“加盟礼”(Joining Ritual)。谁听说过比这更荒唐的借口？他们两人从不要她干什么活儿，更不允许其他任何人支使她。名义上她是艾莉萨的侍女，但实际上反过来是艾莉萨与蕾莉安娜两人轮流照顾她的生活。嘉莲并非不识好歹之人，然而整天除了吃喝休息就无所事事的生活很快就让她感到乏味，以至于她觉得哪怕能重新在厨房里帮忙也行…只要不是在伊蒙家的厨房里。

今早儿总算有了点转机。艾莉萨声称她有要事托付嘉莲，但她却不肯说具体是什么事，只是神秘兮兮地说蕾莉安娜修女会安排一切。从那会儿之后，嘉莲就再没见过她与蕾莉安娜的影子，因此只好自个儿瞎猜这重要任务究竟是什么。用脚趾头想想也知道，不会是啥要紧事啦。也许就是再让蕾莉安娜叮嘱她一次，吩咐她做个好孩子，自己一边安静呆着，别给大人物们添麻烦。

“遵命，妈妈。如您所愿，妈妈。”嘉莲自言自语，用极尽做作的口气模仿她想像中艾莉萨与她自己的母亲回话的样子。一个有教养，彬彬有礼的贵族女孩子不就应该这么说话吗？见他娘的鬼去。她嘉莲·塔布里斯可没那么多教养，也不懂啥叫礼数，更不是啥劳什子短命鬼贵族崽子，新登基的女王陛下最好别指望能把她调教成这种乖乖女！

又过了差不多一百万年的样子，蕾莉安娜修女终于嫣然而来，身边还拖着一个小孩子。怎么，她现在成了托儿所阿姨？也许女王陛下也有“要事”托付给她。众所周知，蕾莉安娜一向自以为上帝要她加入艾莉萨这一边，以助关键一臂之力来平复枯潮。 _你猜上帝有没有告诉她，这性命攸关的使命就是帮艾莉萨看小孩子？_ 嘉莲感到自己脸上不由自主地浮现出一抹坏笑。 _别这样，快停下…!别当一个下作的刀子耳朵婊子，看到自己的朋友倒霉就幸灾乐祸！_ 她赶紧一边这样告诫自己，一边干咳两声，顺势抹掉了脸上的笑容。

不知怎么搞的，看到嘉莲的表情，蕾莉安娜也开始微笑起来。她走上前来，拉住嘉莲的手，亲昵地招呼道：“昨晚睡得好吗，我亲爱的小知更鸟？”

嘉莲转了转眼珠。 _她们认为我成天就该睡醒吃，吃完睡。_ “当然啦，老姨。请转告老妈，我不仅睡得好，也吃得香。很快我又要睡个好觉了。”

现在蕾莉安娜脸上的微笑好像有了那么一点尴尬，但嘉莲并不能立即确定。她还没来得及庆祝自己成功地讥刺了对方一把，修女却已经将身后的小孩拉了过来。

嘉莲的心咯噔一下，登时沉了下去。就在这一刻，她突然意识到，也许要照看这孩子的倒霉蛋并不是蕾莉安娜。

“啊，亲爱的，慈悲的上帝，请千万别让我担心的事成真。”精灵女孩在心里殷切地祈祷。然而蕾莉安娜脸上的笑意却没有一点点衰减。

_哼，我就知道这世上本没什么上帝。_

红发修女似乎没有觉察到嘉莲的沮丧。仍旧带着一脸开心的样子，她朝那小孩子挥挥手：“抱歉啊，嘉莲。恐怕莉姿还有点事想托付你做。她要你帮着照看我们的小朋友，确保她平安无事。”

那孩子看起来年纪很小，最多也就五六岁的样子。她这个年纪的小孩，头上还戴着她的小兜帽，如果不是蕾莉安娜点明，实在让人难以判断她究竟是男孩还是女孩。就好像感受到对面精灵姑娘的不悦一样，这小女孩抬起她的小脑袋，不客气用她那双如嘉莲同样呈翠玉色的大眼睛瞪了对方一眼。

_尼玛，就知道没好事。肯定是哪个贵族老爷的崽子，被收集来做人质，以确保她父母听话。短命鬼贵族成天就知道玩这一套。_

“你们要做好朋友哦。等会儿军队开始行军，莉姿就过来接你们两个。”说罢，还没等嘉莲有机会回话，蕾莉安娜就转身离去，甚至都懒得介绍一下小孩的身份。

嘉莲与对面的小孩大眼瞪小眼，对视了足足半分钟，就像两只猫咪，竭力要找出对方的弱点。最后嘉莲实在没了耐心，才开口盘问对方究竟是何许人也。但那孩子压根不接茬，只是撇撇嘴，表示不屑。

看到她这样，嘉莲火更大了。她腾地伸出胳膊，一把掀开了对方的兜帽。刹那间，孩子一头沙褐色的浓密卷发就像瀑布倾泻而下，落在她稚嫩的小肩膀上，露出脑袋旁一对小巧秀气的尖耳朵。

_这是咋回事？_

“你根本不是哪个老爷的孩子！你到底是谁？这是拿我开什么玩笑？”嘉莲突然有种上当受骗的感觉。艾莉萨居然用这种方式找她的乐子。下次再见到这丫头，一定要把她拉到阿里斯泰面前好好评评理。

可那小孩半点也没给她一连串的提问所震慑。而且她仍旧没有告知自己身份的意思，只是一板一眼地说道：“我听说你是女王的侍女。”

嘉莲对此嗤之以鼻：“别胡说八道。” 说实话，艾莉萨指派她当什么“侍女”的本意就只是向伊蒙与里欧丹示威而已，谁叫他们胆大包天，像对待普通佣人那样，打发她去厨房里打下手？但这种有点小孩子斗气意味的决定，她又怎么开口向一个真正的小孩子解释呢？

不巧，这孩子却将嘉莲的犹豫当成了得寸进尺的好机会：“哼，你不再是她的侍女了。这就是说，你现在轮到给我当侍女了吗？” 她一边说，一边自鸣得意地咧嘴傻笑起来。

“什么，给你当…？做梦！”

嘉莲感到她的忍耐已经到达极限，是到了给这小崽子吃点苦头的时候了。也不做任何警告，她突然伸出右手，直奔对面小孩的长耳朵而去，准备狠捏它一把。未曾想，这下子却抓了个空。这捣蛋孩子居然有从她瘦弱身材上完全看不出来的敏捷，轻轻巧巧一扭腰，使自己的耳朵就在毫发之间避开了嘉莲张开的五指。她咯咯笑着，随即猫下身子，准备从嘉莲左边身侧冲过。然而，侨民区盗贼公会里有关嘉莲·塔布里斯拥有公会成员中最敏锐反应的流言绝不是空穴来风。小女孩转身之时，身体稍稍一歪，使她的动作迟滞了那么半拍，但这已经足以使嘉莲来得及将她自己的身体平衡转到左脚上。说时迟，那时快，就在这孩子的小身体要冲过去的一刹那间，嘉莲已经将左手搭到她的小肩膀上，并顺势一个急转身，用右手狠命拉了对方耳朵一把，这才允许她挣脱而去。小女孩遭到这意料之外的一击，不由发出一声惊叫，现在轮到嘉莲得意地笑起来。

这一回合交锋下来，两个精灵又互相瞟了一眼，不出彼此所料，发现对方的眼神里多了几分对自己的敬意。不过，仅仅片刻之后，小女孩就脸上的表情换成了一副饱受欺负的委屈样。

“你这人真凶。夏妮（Shianni）从来不揪我的耳朵。人家天天忙着帮我们自己人，不像你，就知道欺负小孩子。” 她板起脸，一本正经地控诉道。不过，从她的话音里，还是能听出一股淘气。

“你知道夏妮什么？她成天要么醉得爬不起来，要么到处去找能让她醉得爬不起来的猫尿。”嘉莲想都不想就反唇相讥。下一秒钟，她已经后悔自己说的每一个字，但太晚了。

现在这小女孩的脸色真得沉下来了。“兴许大家说的都是实话。兴许你真的是个坏人。你还撒谎。”她边说，边意有所指地盯着嘉莲的眼睛看。“我认得你，塔布里斯小姐。女王与蕾莉安娜阿姨把你带回侨民区的时候，我就在旁边。发生了什么事，我都看见了。”

嘉莲隐约感到汗珠子开始聚集在她的额头上。她不由自主地偷偷朝两边各扫了一眼，就好像希望突然出现一道门能让她跑掉。当然，连门的影子都没有。她无奈地叹了口气，缓缓地蹲下身，直到她的目光能够平视小女孩的双眼。

“听着，孩子，我是个坏人，我害惨了夏妮。可是我没撒谎。”嘉莲费力地闭上眼睛，感到泪珠在眼眶里打转，片刻之后，两道暖流顺着她的双颊缓缓而下。又不知过了多久，她才鼓起足够的勇气，睁开眼睛。透过泪光，她看见小女孩仍在一动不动地盯着她。

“她以前成天喝醉。现在她怎么样了，我不知道。我明白她生我的气。我不知道还能不能再见她一眼。我的家没了。什么都不在了。”嘉莲不知道她在向对面的孩子念叨，还是向自己。也许仅仅是因为说出这些话能让她好受些。

_就这么短短几天，几个月，整个天翻地覆。我弄不懂到底出了什么事。跟夏妮一样，我吓坏了。她拿我出气，是因为除了我之外，所有伤害她的人都死了。我拿艾莉萨与蕾莉安娜出气，是因为只有她们两个才肯不厌其烦地惯着我。夏妮有资格那么做，可我有什么资格？_

“就算她以前是那样，现在夏妮已经不再喝醉酒了。我跟她一起住了一个多月，只见到她喝过一次酒。就是今天早上，女王与蕾莉安娜阿姨来接我的时候。女王带来一瓶安提瓦葡萄酒，她们三个每人都喝了一杯，连我也准许喝一小口。”小女孩平静地说道，就好像在讲故事一样。“她成天都忙着为我们精灵说话。那些德文特坏人来的时候，只有她一个人敢站出来跟他们对着干。你对这些事一点都不知道，对吗？”

“我不知道。看上去大家都在尽量过好自己的日子，抛开以前那些不开心的事。我也想这样。我是个灰卫，我想要跟艾莉萨他们一样，出力打那些怪物，可是她却要我照顾你。她为什么要这样做呢？你又不是她的亲戚。”这话刚一出口，嘉莲就又后悔了。什么时候她能改掉嘴上不把门的习惯呢？

但这一次，小女孩并没有生气。看见嘉莲迟疑着想将她搂进怀抱，她也没有躲开。“我爸爸妈妈也都没了，跟你一样。”她用稚嫩的嗓音说着，嘉莲可以看到泪珠也同样出现在她的眼中。“我妈妈死在坏老爷来杀女王全家的那同一天晚上。女王说，坏人们就在她面前杀掉了她的小侄子，她看着那小孩死去，却不能救他。她说，她不想要我也这么小就死掉。她想要我能长成大人，就像她的侄子本来应该长大一样。她要我相信你，因为她最相信你，超过其他所有人。但她跟别人一样，也会犯错。”说着，她小心翼翼地看着嘉莲，似乎在寻求对方的确认。“告诉我，她弄错了吗？要是这样，我马上跑回她身边，再也不来麻烦你了。我保证。”

一股突如其来的想要保护这小女孩的渴望，使嘉莲把她抱得更紧了。她低下头，在孩子光洁的前额上轻轻亲了一下，然后悄声耳语道。“不，她没弄错。我不许你跑回去这么告诉她。”

作为回应，小女孩换了一种充满希望的眼神。“那么我们两个现在可以当朋友了？”

“你说对了，我们当朋友。还有，我会照顾你。刚才我乱发脾气，我跟你道歉。不过，你已经知道我叫什么了，我还不知道你的名字，这样不公平，对吗？”

“嗯，这是有点不公平。我现在就告诉你。”小女孩稍稍歪了歪她的小脑袋，使自己更多的长发披在嘉莲的胳膊上，她的目光里又重新浮现出那么一缕淘气。“我名叫艾曼妡（Amethyne），可是蕾莉安娜阿姨喜欢叫我‘小麻雀’。”


End file.
